Naruto: Legendary Maelstrom
by kildawg
Summary: Summary: After meeting Jiraiya, Naruto meets realizations.  Read to see how he deals with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Legendary Maelstrom  
><strong>

Summary: After meeting Jiraiya, Naruto meets realizations. Read to see how he deals with them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, this is fan fiction, so I can write about him. If I did though, the Uchiha would long be extinct and Naruto would have a harem with plenty of material for continuing the Icha-Icha series.

Notes: Talking is in double quotes. Thoughts are in single quotes and italics. Demonic and Summons speech are in bold.

**Chapter 1: The Failed Retrieval Mission. **

Two teenage boys stare each other down while standing at the base of a statue. One looks like a transsexual gargoyle with longer grayish-black hair, grayish skin with a black four-pointed star on his nose, red eyes with three black tomes each, and appears to be wearing lipstick. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, normally with pale skin, black eyes and hair (red with his Sharingan active which is currently), and is defecting Konoha to join one of her most infamous traitors Orochimaru, the creepy snake transvestite who likes males. The closet bi's life's ambition is to murder his brother Itachi, another infamous missing-nin of Konoha, because Itachi supposedly killed every other Uchiha but him. The angry emo prick is standing at the base of a statue of his direct ancestor Uchiha Madara. The other combatant is Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyubi no Jinchuriki. He is currently using his tenant's youki to form a shroud that resembles a red fox with only one tail. Other differences are that his eyes are red instead of his normal blue, his naturally spiky blond hair is more frazzled, his whisker-like birth marks are thicker, and his fingernails and canine teeth are elongated and extremely sharp. Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Neji were designated to retrieve the defector as a high A-rank mission due to the threat posed by four, well five, of the snake bastard's personal bodyguards. However, back-up arrived to help the initial retrieval team in Rock Lee, who cleared the path for Naruto to confront his rogue teammate and the Suna Siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro; who helped the other members of the retrieval squad. Naruto is standing at the base of a statue depicting Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage of Konoha. The story is that Uchiha and Senju fought at the Valley of the End to decide the leader of Konoha at her founding, and only Senju returned to Konoha with Uchiha presumed dead. Statues were built to commemorate the battle; one on each side of the river flowing through the center of the valley, which is where this fight is taking place as it starts pouring rain.

Sasuke sneers, "Dope, this is where you die for me to gain power! Not even your demon power will save you today!"

Naruto growls back, "No, I will succeed in my mission to drag your emo ass back, but Team 7 is already shot to shit and doomed to fail from its formation. I was the one that saved everyone's asses and basically kept the team together, but I got sick and tired of that bullshit!"

Both fighters decide the time for words is over and decide to settle it with one last attack. The Uchiha prick charges up a Chidori, a high A-rank Raiton 'assassination' jutsu that is very loud and a whitish gold color, which turns black due to the corrupt chakra of his Ten no Juin (ergo, the hickey from Orochimaru). Naruto prepares his similarly ranked ninjutsu the Rasengan, which is the highest form of chakra manipulation and requires no hand-signs. Due to the excess youki, the Rasengan adapts a vermillion hue in contrast to its normal blue coloring. The two propel towards each other with ultimate attacks in hand as they collide.

Immediately after the attacks dissipate as both boys return to normal and fall to the ground, they hear a shrill voice like a banshee's coming from a girl with pink hair. She is standing just beyond the Uchiha statue. Sakura yells, "Sasuke-kun, you finally killed that damn moron! Now let's fulfill your dreams!"

Sasuke glares at her, "Submit to me properly or I will kill you like I did him. If so, then I'm sure that Orochimaru will make you stronger as well."

Pinky gets down on her knees and says submissively, "I, Haruno Sakura, officially submit to your will, Sasuke-sama. If Sasuke-sama wishes, I can pleasure him when we get to safety." Emo prick grunts his favorite one-liner, as they prepare to leave before they get caught. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto is still conscious and witnesses this act of betrayal, which he figured was very likely to happen.

Fifteen seconds later, Uchiha Sasuke and his bitch head toward Otogakure, the home of Orochimaru and his followers as he leaves Naruto to die from his wounds (which have started healing), especially the most recent one in the chest that practically shattered the ribcage and possibly impacted heart, lungs, and spinal cord. The thundering rain gradually winds down and eventually passes.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, two days after the retrieval team sets off, a certain pink-haired banshee is reported missing; ergo, she snuck out to join the emo. This gives a very buxom Hokage plenty to vex about, especially since Lee was a late add-on to the first team. Luckily, Tsunade has four available shinobi that know each other, can work together, and supplement the ones currently on the original mission. Well, the mission in question is an addendum to one assigned three days ago. She commands, "ANBU! I am to have Aburame Shino, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuga Hinata in here two hours ago!" She adds to herself, <em>'Damn it, I need sake real bad, but I must hold off. One week into this job and I have shit hitting the fan! It is official: Team 7 will be disbanded.'<em>

Within an hour, the four members are ready to head out after being briefed. Shortly after their departure, Hatake Kakashi, the Jonin commander of Team 7, heads out with several medics to bring back injured members of the retrieval team due to Shizune returning from her mission with injured comrades and knowing that it's certain due to the nature of the mission. By the end of the day, Choji and Neji are hospitalized and in critical condition; their kills in Autopsy as information is vital.

* * *

><p>Shino and the three kunoichi find Naruto unconscious about five minutes after he was left to die. Thankfully, all external bleeding has ceased; but there is still a considerable amount of internal damage to consider. About a minute later, Kakashi arrives and issues new orders to them, "Shino, you and your team is to take Naruto back to Konoha for treatment immediately. Everyone else is already accounted for and receiving necessary treatment. I will worry about tracking down my wayward students."<p>

The four could only respond, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" The porn-obsessed Jonin then speeds off in the direction of the traitors.

As the four Genin figure out the best way of transporting Naruto back, as they carefully got him to the top of the small cliff towards Konoha, a very imposing figure that they only know of from legend appears. "I'll carry the gaki back and the four of you will stay with me. Not even Orochimaru himself will attempt anything with me around."

Tenten sputters in sheer awe, "Jiraiya-sama, this is such an honor! Do you have any interesting stories for us?" The six-pack start heading back, with half-dead Naruto being carried piggy-back by his mentor.

The sennin chuckles, "Yeah, I have a few that aren't at least 'R' rated. This one is a recent battle that took place outside of Otafaku Gai not all that long ago, and certainly one to see and better to be a part of. This fight has certain conditions like Tsunade-hime having hemophobia, my chakra being out of sorts due to her not wanting me involved initially, and Orochimaru not being able to use his arms and virtually all his ninjutsu thanks to Sarutobi-sensei; the last being what caused this mess. Orochimaru brought a sidekick to help him knowing that Shizune is with Tsunade-hime, and I brought Naruto here as well. Shizune isn't much of a fighter, causing Naruto to use the jutsu I taught him to take the crony out but the gaki got hit as well."

A medic interrupts the tale, "Jiraiya-sama, how is Uzumaki Naruto doing? What of the other two members of Team 7?"

Jiraiya answers curtly, "My apprentice here will be fine once he's in the hospital due to his vastly accelerated healing; Tsunade-hime will check over him personally I'm sure. As for the traitors, don't worry about them at all. I have a feeling that Kakashi will be too late to stop his former Genin from reaching my ex-teammate. I'll tell Tsunade-hime to put them in the Bingo Book immediately. Have one medic waiting to intercept Kakashi just in case and tell the rest to return to Konoha."

The medic obeys, "Hai, Jiraiya-sama; however, I am the only medic out here still. All others have returned, as three of ours have serious or worse conditions; but the upside is that five with that Juin are dead."

The Gama Sennin dismisses the medic, "Good. Now you have your updated orders. These Genin and I will need even more haste now to make it by the end of the day."

As speed picks up, so does his story, "Ah yes, I was at the point where Naruto and the lackey took each other out of the fight. The conclusion of this fight was down to the Sannin as apprentices and lackey are unable to fight. The three of us called forth our boss summons and had a hell of a battle. Unfortunately, Orochimaru and his crony escaped as Tsunade-hime and I were too tired to mount a pursuit. That and Naruto needed some medical attention. During the fight, Tsunade accepted the position of Hokage and it is mission complete for Naruto and I."

Ino inputs her two cents, "From what I heard from Shikamaru and Choji, Naruto told a similar story, but he had lots of embellishments like saving the life of Hokage-sama a couple of times and even winning a bet."

Shino adds, "I hear that the lackey is Yakushi Kabuto, that guy from the Chunin Exam. He did seem suspicious after all."

Tenten remembers, "Oh yeah, the quitter. I think he is stronger than he let on and wanted to keep his skills a secret since he works for Orochimaru."

Jiraiya issues corrections, "Perhaps he embellished a bit, but he did save her life and beat her in a bet. His words and actions spurred Tsunade-hime to accept the title of Hokage after all." The four Genin are shocked and respect Naruto more, Ino and Tenten the most.

Hinata could only look at Naruto with concern, the hearts-in-eyes look, and a blush. This doesn't go unnoticed by the well-connected spymaster, who files this development in his 'Naruto and Icha-Icha stories' sections. Jiraiya could picture this now: '_Now _this_ is a 'development'. Naruto can score at anytime if he knew that she liked him especially in that way. I'll teach him a few things and then he'll be getting all kinds of pussy. Fuck whatever bullshit the council comes up with; I will be there for my godson **personally** and I'm ashamed that I never really was there for him. Although I made sure he could eat well enough, get all his supplies, clothes, isolated apartment, and of course porn without sacrificing the necessities._'

The rest of the trip goes by rapidly as they arrive in Konoha and go straight to the hospital. Tsunade is present as she spies Jiraiya and the Genin. "Jiraiya, how bad is Naruto and why are those four with you?" She yells at a couple of medics to check Naruto for injuries, heal him and put him in a room. Shizune oversees them to enforce her master's orders and to do the diagnosis personally.

Jiraiya gives her the skinny and the four Genin are sent home (Shikamaru and Lee have to stay overnight, sucks for them.) The perv adds, "Don't worry Tsunade-hime, I will personally stay with Naruto until he wakes up and tell him what happened. Also, I want to take Naruto on a training trip for a couple years; let him learn new things, meet new people, and make him strong enough to protect which he cares about, especially from Akatsuki, and have him be someone his parents would be proud of. Hell, I'm proud to be his sensei and be able to mold him into a kind, strong man."

Tsunade threatens him, "You better not turn him into a pervert, especially one at your level. If you do, you will suffer eternal castration!"

He sputters, "What would you say if Naruto was already perverted before he even met me? When we met, he used a very interesting Henge as a nude girl with pigtails."

She growls, "Jiraiya…"

The man caves and whimpers, "Okay, please don't hurt me. I'll behave for the most part."

The Hokage sighs, "Fine, pervert; I won't bust your balls this time." Jiraiya sighs in relief but the next part scares the shit out him and every man (even the butt-fucking queers (bonus points to those that catch the reference)), "If Naruto comes back from this trip with no self-restraint regarding women or perverseness, I will personally implode your genitalia, heal the damage, and implode them again; and repeat the cycle for at least 24 hours! Understand?" He nods as his voice was lost due to mentioning of genital implosion, especially if it would happen repeatedly. "Good. You may go now, Jiraiya."

Before he leaves, he has one last parting shot, "Hime, you should know by now that I respect a woman's wishes and that no one will ever be as perverted as me!" Jiraiya laughs his ass off as a paperweight chucked at his head hits the door behind him.

Tsunade sighs to herself, "I know you'll do right with that gaki, Jiraiya. I or most females won't be all thrilled with the results, but it'll be worth it to piss off those old bats, especially the ones on the council." _'Not to mention the two of them will take care of things off the books and that those dumbass fossils will be gone within 5 years when I have Naruto take this job.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Not bad for this first chapter rewrite. Now Shino (especially) and Tenten have no reason to say they were left out of anything. I'm leaning harem here, willing to take suggestions with solid reasoning and constructive criticism. Flamers will be greeted with hostility, including but not limited to: the finger, me saying 'fuck you' or 'fuck off', and placement of flamers in embarrassing and disgusting situations. Reviews help motivate this lazy ass (hey, I admit it) churn out chapters faster. Enough ranting from me, see you next update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Legendary Maelstrom**

* * *

><p>Notes: Talking is in double quotes. Thoughts are in single quotes and italics. Demonic and Summons speech are in bold. Expressions are in between dashes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hospitals Suck (but not totally).<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, around 1100, Naruto groggily awakens. '<em>I see white. Am I dead? This can't be heaven, and it ain't hell; damn it they put me in limbo.'<em> –Hmmm- '_Does limbo smell overly sterile? Fuck, I'm in the fucking hospital!' _ -Sigh- _'At least I'm still alive.'_

Jiraiya appears from the shadows and teases, "Finally woke up, eh gaki? Have very good dreams involving beautiful naked girls?" Naruto glares at his perverted mentor, who clears his throat. "Seriously, what's your mission report? The rest of us can only speculate what happened without it."

Naruto sighs, "It's going to be a long one Ero-sennin, especially from the beginning…" _'Maybe I was; but he sure as hell doesn't need to know any of my dreams, especially the erotic ones.'_

The older one cuts him off, "The others told us what happened with their opponents."

Naruto continues, "You know then that some bone-wielding freak tried to stop me, but Bushy-Brow Lee took over and allowed me to pursue the emo and catch up to him at the Valley of the End. Can you believe that fucking bastard wanted to murder me for power, something about a stronger Sharingan or some shit, in order to kill his brother? Uke almost succeeded too; I'd be dead if that bastard fox wasn't healing me. It gets worse when the banshee shows up and wants emo to kill me and run off to your boy-loving ex-teammate, which emo and his bitch do. Guess I don't have to worry about my petition to leave Team 7 since it doesn't exist anymore due to Kakashi-hentai playing favorites. Bet his sensei didn't do that."

Jiraiya agrees, "You know, that makes me your sensei. It's been a long time since I've had any students, not since the Yondaime himself and his Genin teammates. They had to learn fast because of the Second Shinobi War, and the rest is history you should know. Anyway, I have to spread word to my various contacts to introduce you as my successor, in person of course. This will happen in two months, which is the middle of November, and will last about three years. Are you up for it, gaki?"

Naruto exclaims, "Hell yeah! Three years of a mission that I get to be even more kickass! Hopefully I get to learn more awesome jutsu like Rasengan and fuinjutsu like the one you used to stop that black fire! But what do I do about training in the meantime?"

Jiraiya smirks, "First, you can train on using the Rasengan without Kage Bunshin and, eventually, with both hands simultaneously. And I also have reading material for you." Jiraiya tosses Naruto a scroll that contains a book on fuinjutsu and the complete (to this point) Icha-Icha collection. Before Naruto could retort, he gets reminded, "I know about your stash of pornos, both at your house and the ones at the Academy. Who the hell do you think started the caches of porn at the Academy anyway and contributed the most?" Naruto processes this all with wide eyes.

Naruto answers, "Well, I contributed the second most to the stashes, some of which are still undisturbed. Fortunately, I have someone I can trust with a couple of the caches."

"Correct. Now I'll be off for the trip after telling Tsunade-hime your report. Later gaki and enjoy!" Jiraiya departs with a giggle, as we all know where his thoughts usually go.

* * *

><p>Naruto decides to start on the first book of fuinjutsu since a nurse could pop in any minute. Around noon, Shizune brings his lunch in and he immediately complains, "Shizune-nee-chan, do I have to have nasty hospital food? I'd much rather have Ichiraku's ramen."<p>

The fellow Sannin apprentice grants incentive, "Perhaps, if Naruto is a good shinobi and doesn't try to escape. But it will be tomorrow only once and every day following until you're cleared for discharge. Tsunade-sama determines when you get to leave and I'll bring up the ramen deal with her." Naruto thinks it's awesome and disdainfully eats the shitty hospital food. "By the way, you have visitors. Are you up for it?"

Naruto inquires, "They ain't people that pissed at me, right? I never had visitors in this overly sterile environment, except for Shikamaru that one time before the finals when Gaara was still psycho."

Shizune kiddingly chides him, "Language, Naruto-kun. Anyway, there are nine of your friends including Shikamaru and three of them are from Suna."

Naruto exclaims, "Why the hell is Gaara waiting? I want to see the new him! Well, I did beat the psycho out of him after all." Shizune lets the nine visitors in and leaves. "Hey guys what's happening?"

Kankuro shoots a wiseass comment, "No offense man, but you look like shit."

The hospitalized jinchūriki retorts, "That's because I'm in the hospital, you wanker. At least I don't wear makeup and play with dolls!"

Everyone except Kankuro simultaneously yells "BURN!" The oddest thing about it was that the disembodied voice of someone once called 'Tater-nuts' stood out the most. (Virtual candy to anyone that gets the reference, more specific references get more candy.)

The 'burn victim' mopes then yells, "Damn Uzumaki Naruto that was cold man; AND ITS WARPAINT AND PUPPETS! GET IT RIGHT!" He calms down and asks, "Anyway, who beat the shit out of you this time? I bet you were here after beating Gaara that day."

The one in the hospital gown corrects, "Nah, that day I slept off only chakra exhaustion, minor injuries, and a couple of bruises; you know, superficial stuff. As for who beat the shit out of me; obviously they'd have to be good, like at least mid-Chūnin to beat me, borderline Jōnin to hospitalize potentially kill. Let's just say it was a former teammate, friend, and rival; now sworn enemy along with his bitch, another old teammate, but she showed up and provided enough distraction via shrill voice to damn near get my ass killed. Next thing I know I'm here, one of my most hated places, the hospital."

Everyone else except Gaara and Shikamaru (they know) thinks, _'How can he consider chakra exhaustion superficial? Does he really have that much?' _

The lazy genius grumbles, "Well Naruto, you're not the only one who landed here. Lee was wore down from his stay here before and not fully recovered, he'll be good in another day with rest; Kiba had a bad wound, nothing vital and Akamaru got hurt as well, both will be fine in a week; Neji landed with a critical wound that nicked a vital plus chakra exhaustion, looks like 10 days for him yet; Chōji had to use his clan's secret weapon to the fullest extent, the chakra poisoning got him 10 days as well and he'll need to really eat as well; and I broke my finger to escape a genjutsu, I'll be fine. Sucks that the missions failed though, it's troublesome."

The bug user adds, "What makes matters worse is that Naruto-san was betrayed by his teammates and left for dead."

The male blond reassures, "At least I still have you guys as friends. I don't think any of you will betray me like they did, because those that betray me pay and that is never pretty. I am a renowned prankster after all."

Temari is curious, "What are some of your best pranks, Naruto?"

"Good question Temari, I'll have to list my top five and that is tricky." Naruto gathers his thoughts and starts, "My best one was painting the Hokage Monument; another one is where I strung a pair of bullies on the flagpole with them wearing just banana hammocks; a third was during the first part of the Chūnin Exam where I drew detailed pictures of me using the jutsu I created, called Oroike no Jutsu, which no straight man can resist, that Morino Ibiki must have had a nosebleed because of the detail; the next one is related as I used Oroike Harem no Jutsu, basically Oroike combined with Kage Bunshin, to beat Kiba instead of punching his lights out; and I take pride in number five on this list as it's been in effect the longest: starting the rumor that Uchiha Sasuke liked girls with long hair. I can't believe that almost every single girl fell for that!"

Ino growls, "Naruto, if you weren't in the hospital, I would beat the daylights out of you!"

Naruto counters, "I don't know about that. Your stupid dieting thing doesn't allow much of that or… well you know" Naruto holds his hands over his pectoral muscles and smirks to make the point. This makes the platinum blonde furious, especially when she realizes that Naruto is right.

Shizune pops in, saving Naruto from Ino-fury, "Excuse me, but visiting time for Naruto-kun is over. You can come back tomorrow after lunch since he needs rest."

Gaara monotones, "Uzumaki Naruto, have a speedy recovery my friend. Hope you can come to Suna sometime, be it mission or vacation. Take care of yourself as we need to return."

"You too, Gaara," the budding super pervert replies, "and I hope to see you again sometime as well. Take care on your trip back, friend."

Shikamaru speaks while somewhat restraining his fuming teammate, "I know you hate this place Naruto, it does get troublesome quick. At first I was skeptical when Hokage-sama wanted you on the mission, but immediate understanding that as one that supposedly knew the person in question the best you were best suited. Talk to me anytime man, I got your back because you have ours."

"You are the laziest genius I know Shikamaru, and reliable. Just don't get too lazy, alright? Hate to be out of a damn good friend." Naruto reminisces back to the Academy days as he, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba would skip classes and chill. The four became friends after starting out as partners due to planning class ditches. Naruto and Kiba have a rivalry type friendship where they constantly provoke the other, but the spats stop when the situation is serious.

Shikamaru turns to leave while half-dragging Ino, who rambles, "I will get you back Naruto-baka, mark my words!"

Naruto retaliates, "Hey Ino, lighten up. You believed a rumor for six years and chased after some emo prick. Get over it!"

"Naruto-san, what happened was confusing and hurtful but I want you to remember this," Shino drones, "I will be a true comrade and help you whenever feasible."

The bedridden blond amusingly says, "Damn Shino, that's about the most I've heard you talk ever. I also got your back and will help you whenever I can. Take care of Hinata and Kiba; we both know that Akamaru can't bail his ass out all the time."

The kikaichu user curtly nods and his teammate stammers, "Um…Naruto-kun…uh…g-get w-well s-soon." She blushes deeply and looks away due to shyness, but Captain Oblivious doesn't catch it.

"Gee, thanks Hinata. Take care of yourself alright?" The blond Genin cheerfully answers, "No need to worry about me. I'll be back to training and missions a couple of days from now. You guys tell Chōji, Kiba, and Neji to get better quick; then we can celebrate getting the hell out of this damn hospital!"

The young, exuberant taijutsu specialist loudly speaks, "So youthful, Naruto-kun! I wish to challenge you to see who is better!" He tones it down to show he's serious, "I cannot believe that Sakura was so un-youthful as to bolt with that thieving traitor Uchiha, but we shall worry not! At least you will find someone, and I will as well for I have the Flames of Youth!" A random wave crashing on a cliff appears behind Lee that leaves everyone else crept out slightly.

Shizune issues another reminder, "Okay, everyone please leave Naruto-kun alone now. Oh, I almost forgot. Our guests from Suna, you are needed back at your village. Also, Tsunade-sama wants to see Tenten, Hyūga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino as soon as possible. I will escort you girls there myself, and you behave Naruto-kun."

Everyone but the patient leaves the room, and Naruto will behave knowing that his 'ramen-chan' is on the line.

* * *

><p>After Naruto has his dinner, Kakashi pops in, "Yo, Naruto, how are you holding up?"<p>

"You're still three damn hours late! I'm in the damn hospital!" Naruto retorts, "Not only that, my ex-teammates put me in here; my biggest physical injury from your jutsu Kakashi-hentai! How the fuck do you think I'm holding up?" Naruto is ready to grab the chronically-late Jōnin, causing the older to back off slightly.

The masked porn addict sighs, "I am truly sorry that I was unable to be a proper sensei to you in regards to jutsu. However, I did try to point you in the correct direction with proper advice. I ultimately used Ebisu to point you to Jiraiya-sama, knowing that Ebisu owed me for procuring him the latest Icha-Icha. What did you ever do to him anyway, Naruto?"

"Oroike Harem no Jutsu," Naruto says matter-of-factly. "Closet-perv deserved it for claiming to have the shortcut to becoming Hokage and being judgmental."

"Was that the jutsu you used to beat Kiba?" The pervert in Kakashi grills his former student, "I feel proud that you were able to create such a perfectly hot babe! Why didn't you tell me you had such a wondrous ninjutsu? When did you create it?" The masked pervert beams with pride at his non-traitorous student, who tells the former he needs some space.

Naruto answers, "I created my Oroike no Jutsu by age 10, perfected it in my last year at the Academy. It was very handy in escaping Chūnin and the Harem part was me combining Kage Bunshin with it." He changes to a colder, serious tone, "Is that all you came here for, Kakashi?"

'That's how he did all his evading and even got the Forbidden Scroll. Sandaime-sama must have loved that jutsu; come to think of it, I do too!' "Actually Naruto," the Elite Jōnin counters, "I wanted to test your nature affinity, leave you with some jutsu of various elements, and tell you about the true potential of Kage Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin is a very resourceful way to gather information due to the fact that they relay information back to the user when dispelled, but the chakra cost is high for even one meaning that even someone like me can only create a dozen at most, but only sustaining two or three tops. Kage Bunshin can be used for training, but it's too risky for anyone but you to attempt it with your massive reserves Kyūbi notwithstanding, allowing one to learn faster. For example, something that takes two weeks to learn would take you one week with one Kage Bunshin."

Naruto realizes, "I get it, but how do I test my affinity or whatever?"

"Simple," Kakashi eye-smiles, "you channel a little chakra into this special paper." He pulls out the chakra paper and explains, "If it crumples, you have a lightning affinity; tears in two, wind; burns, fire; gets wet, water; crumbles, earth. It is possible to have more than one, ergo secondary elements. I am also proficient in fire, earth, and water, but my primary element is lightning."

Naruto gives it a try and immediately the paper splits in two, with one side getting damp and crumbling while the other side crinkles then quickly smolders down. "Eh, what's this mean Kakashi-sensei?"

The Copy Ninja skeptically looks and concludes, "It looks like your primary is wind, with your secondary being water, and apparently you show that you can use elemental ninjutsu easier than most with every element represented. I can talk to someone to teach you how to control your primary element until you leave with Jiraiya-sama. I'll tell you where to go when you get out, okay Naruto?" 'Damn, now to convince Asuma to teach Naruto, perhaps blackmail needs to be in order.'

"Yeah, thanks Kakashi-sensei." He then wonders, 'I wonder who the hell is a wind-type here in Konoha and what strings the hentai can pull.'

"Naruto, don't call me sensei anymore. However, you can call me senpai. I have solo missions and elite teams to command now. Catch you later Naruto-kohai." Kakashi says.

Naruto sends him off, "Later, Kakashi-senpai." (Senpai means senior, kohai means junior.)

Now that Naruto knows he's alone, he starts reading the Icha-Icha books the author left him, and taking care since they are limited-edition and autographed.

* * *

><p>Once the four kunoichi arrive in the Hokage's office, Tsunade addresses them, "I have called you three here because you possess necessary skills to become medical ninja. I firmly believe that every team should have a medic, or at least someone with knowledge on medical ninjutsu. Not everyone has accelerated healing like me from experience; and Naruto who was born with it apparently. That is something I'm studying to see if it's a Kekkei Genkai." 'It might run in the Uzumaki line, augmented by Kyūbi no doubt.'<p>

Hinata offers, "Hokage-sama, I made medical cream that helps heal wounds."

The buxom blond counters, "Yes, I know, Kurenai told me and left a sample. It is good quality, especially if it helped Naruto heal even faster with his really high healing factor. Shizune and the other Jōnin medics will oversee most of your medic training while I teach a few classes personally." 'One of those is Sex Ed refresher; can't wait for that one!'

Tenten gushes, "This is such an honor Tsunade-sama! I'm really glad that you came back to Konoha! Jiraiya-sama told us that story and I learned to respect Naruto more, especially since he beat my teammate Neji."

Ino adds, "I never knew Naruto could be that strong, he was always screwing around in the Academy pulling pranks and whatnot. That Naruto had the gall to say that my dieting wasn't letting my boobs grow! He's so insensitive!"

Tsunade glares, "Typical Naruto, lacking tact, but he's right. Dieting does way more harm than good. You shouldn't have to worry about dieting at all if you eat right and train. I'll give him a lecture as well on eating properly and manners. I will notify your families and senseis about your training. Report to the hospital Monday at 1300 hours; dismissed!" The three kunoichi depart and go to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>After Kakashi leaves the hospital, he greets Asuma and Kurenai at a restaurant. The gravity-defying haired Jōnin can't resist teasing, "Hey, out on a date again?"<p>

The two Jōnin 'remind' Kakashi, "We're not on a date!" (Yes, they were (again) and Kakashi caught them (again); first known time was when Itachi stopped in Konoha)

Asuma sighs, "What do you want Kakashi? I doubt you're here to hang out."

Kakashi steadies himself, "It's about Naruto. I want you to train him in wind manipulation. You're welcome to help as well Kurenai."

A very green blur appears and booms, "There you are Kakashi! How's my eternal rival?"

"And Gai is welcome to help as well. I am a failure as a sensei, given that only Naruto hasn't betrayed Konoha." Kakashi rambles, "He has so much potential, and I think the three of you can help him and your teams with some joint training. I even hear that Tsunade-sama is giving your kunoichi medic training."

The female Jōnin comments, "I guess Kakashi here is serious, no smut novel in sight. I think a lunch meeting will be appropriate with you paying for everything. Not ramen or barbecue, but healthy food including vegetables. I also think that Naruto should tell our Genin about Kyūbi."

The chain smoker adds, "I know that Shikamaru has figured it out already with that Nara brain of his, and that he came to me and his father about something Naruto said before the final matches. You should know what I'm referring to Gai."

Gai relates, "Yes that was when Gaara, the Ichibi no Jinchūriki, was trying to kill Lee but Naruto and Shikamaru stopped him. Naruto told him that he contains a real monster while Gaara claimed to have been born one (a monster), to only kill. My guess is that Naruto changed that prospective when they fought in the Invasion. I think this generation will be one to remember, like their parents."

Sharingan no Kakashi puts in his two cents, "I know that I had high expectations, considering my father and my sensei; and Naruto will have the highest overall expectation with his status and being the apprentice of Jiraiya-sama." _'Not to mention his heritage, being the last known Uzumaki alive after Uzushiogakure was destroyed and the residents massacred. I still believe that the Uzumaki clan secrets are sealed away there with blood seals and Jiraiya-sama knows this as well. He was entrusted before I was come to think of it, and Naruto will access it when Jiraiya-sama sees fit.' _ He wraps up the impromptu meeting, "It's getting late; perhaps we should schedule a day when everyone is released from the hospital for this meeting. It'll give me a chance to do a few S-rank missions in order to foot the bill. I know that Naruto and Chōji have big appetites, and Kiba, Lee, and even Gai might turn it into a competition. If you do get in an eating competition Gai, I would think that you help cover costs by covering your team."

Asuma comments, "Fair enough. You do get absorbed in any form of competition Gai. Want me to walk you home Kurenai?"

Gai and Kakashi think, _'Damn you're smooth Asuma.'_ Kakashi goes even further, _'Trying to score with the Ice Queen, eh Asuma? It might be a bit before you get her to put out, and you got Icha-Icha from your dad for inspiration.'_ (Kurenai got the Ice Queen reputation for turning down many guys, by frowning on open perverseness (Icha-Icha and Kakashi), but she got with Asuma via joint missions, his 'bad-boy' phase (12 Ninja Guardians of Hi no Kuni's Daimyo), and Invasion aftermath.)

Kurenai answers, "Such a gentleman Asuma, I accept as long as you don't try anything and the fact that you aren't going too far out of your way. Good night Kakashi, Gai." The other Jōnin also bid each other a good night and go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I finish this chapter. I seem to suck when it comes to writing the down time, especially the hospital scenarios. For those that thought Kakashi got bashed, he didn't too terribly and got redemption. Can't keep a fan of Icha-Icha down; especially a very avid one in the Copy Ninja. Yes, Naruto will be on the fast track to being more of a ladies man thanks to Jiraiya, and super-pervert. Key changes made: Naruto gave up completely on Sakura before third round of Chūnin Exams, started to look for other options after the Wave mission, and of course never made that fucking stupid-ass promise regarding the duck-ass emo. I don't plan on stretching pre-time-skip too long and a chapter maybe two during time-skip. Input is valuable, please send suggestions for the harem and they will be considered with valid reason, but nothing serious until post-time-skip. Enough of my ranting; see you next update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Legendary Maelstrom**

Notes: Talking is in double quotes. Thoughts are in single quotes and italics. Demonic and Summons speech are in bold. Expressions are in between dashes.

**Chapter 3: Konoha 10's Training Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Three days later, Naruto is released from the hospital. Chōji, Kiba, and Neji have another few days yet for enough recovery to be discharged and wishing that they had a minute fraction of Naruto's healing factor (which is only greatly enhanced by Kyūbi). The exuberant blond proclaims, "First stop is Ichiraku's Ramen, one bowl a day of the divine food is not nearly enough! After I set a new record for giant bowls consumed, it's off to training! Then I can test what Kakashi-senpai told me about Kage Bunshin and me getting their memories!" Naruto gets hit with inspiration and perversely chuckles, "I'll have a Kage Bunshin use Oroike no Jutsu and get into the female side of the onsen to do my own 'research'! Damn it, I need a notebook and a good pen first; it can wait 'till after ramen time." (Cue Naruto's improvised song 'Naruto Ramen Time', parody of 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time', kudos to anyone who gets the easy reference.)<p>

Naruto gorges 30 large bowls of Ichiraku's miso-pork ramen while his Oroike Bunshin occupied the female side of the onsen. Naruto then went to training, and after a couple of hours, decided to test his theory. The Bunshin departed the onsen area and dispelled in an alleyway. Naruto got the clone's memories and has a moderate nosebleed (the average pervert like Kiba would have had a massive nosebleed resulting in blissful unconsciousness for at least 5 minutes, but Kakashi wouldn't conk out), which causes him to furiously scribble away in his 'research' notebook. He makes a mental note, _'Note to self, Kage Bunshin memory transfer works and I have the ultimate way to get _research_ short of getting laid! Ero-sennin would flip the fuck out if he knew this shit!' _The next few days proceeded very similar to this, with Naruto working on using Rasengan without a Kage Bunshin, fuinjutsu, Kage Bunshin doing chakra control, Ichiraku's Ramen for dinner (breakfast is toast because it's easy to make).

* * *

><p>Exactly three days since Naruto's release from the hospital, Kiba, Chōji, and Neji are released and deemed fit for light duty (ergo, some training and D-rank missions that aren't too stressful, and Tora the cat is a stressful (scratch that, the most stressful) D-rank). Shizune was able to notify the sensei and teammates of the ones being released as well as Naruto (she got let in on the plan and wanted to tag along, mainly to see how Naruto and his peers interacted with each other and the other reason is to see the Copy Ninja's real face, as does everyone else). The chronically late Jōnin strolls up with porn in hand as he greets everybody, "Yo."<p>

The whiskered prankster begs the question, "Eh, Kakashi-senpai, why are all of us gathered here? Is it some important mission?"

Kakashi answers his one-time student, "Actually, we Jōnin have important announcements to make, especially me, and thought that a lunch meeting would be nice considering the ones that were in the hospital and that the ten of you would want to spend time together."

Kurenai adds, "Follow me to the restaurant that reservations were made. I think that all of you will enjoy the food."

Suddenly a purple-haired woman wearing a tan trench coat drops in on them. "Hey, I heard that One-Eye's paying for a lunch spread. Am I invited?"

Naruto twitches and points at her, "Wait, aren't you that proctor lady from the Chūnin Exams? Yeah, you are; you tried to lick my blood! You know how creepy that was?" He mentally adds, _'I won't complain about the part where she had my head between her tits. They're damn good pillows, roughly 42E from what Ero-sennin started to teach me. Being a pervert is awesome!'_

The other Genin and Shikamaru recognize her as well, but decide not to invoke her ire and stay silent.

The trench coat clad kunoichi teases, "I bet you secretly liked it, right Blondie-kun?" _'What the hell, he's half your age! I bet in a couple of years that he'll be a real lady killer and hopefully not be _too _corrupted by Jiraiya-sama.'_

Kakashi eye-smiles, "It won't hurt if you want to join us Anko, only if you agree to two conditions. One, please don't tease Naruto or the other young shinobi. Two, you will kindly cover your own expenses."

Anko grumbles, "Fine Kakashi, you're hardly any fun." The sixteen shinobi head over to the designated restaurant called the 'Shushuya', which specializes in healthier foods for shinobi.

Once they are seated at the restaurant and place drink orders, Kakashi makes his big announcement, "From now on, I am no longer a Jōnin-sensei. However, I remain an Elite Jōnin and a commanding officer. I do leave those of the next generation, which is the ten of you, with solid advice. Those that break the rules are scum, but those that abandon their comrades are much worse. Konoha has remained victorious because we fight for each other, the village, and the Will of Fire passed down from the Shodai Hokage himself. Those of us that have fought in the wars past and the recent Invasion understand this."

Naruto tries to draw an analogy, "I think I understand Kakashi-senpai. During the Invasion, I knew I had to stop Gaara in solo combat or he'd raze Konoha flat; and like the Sandaime Hokage when he took on that creepy snake pedophile Orochimaru and died."

"You got it, Naruto." The masked Jōnin eye-smiles, "You understand and have been paying attention. Now on to your guys' training: Naruto, I've asked Asuma here to help you since you're both Wind types, especially since his students need more training from their infamous fathers." Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji don't argue or complain with the Copy Ninja. "Kurenai will handle genjutsu training as is her specialty, and Gai will handle taijutsu with help from Asuma and maybe Anko as those two can handle chakra control as well. Shizune here will handle basic first-aid and medic training for the girls. Finally, I leave Naruto a parting gift: a scroll with some lower-level ninjutsu; I have copied over 1000 after all."

Naruto peeked and snorts, "Nothing above C-rank in there though. I have three high-ranking ninjutsu, not counting my unique one; no straight man can resist it."

Kiba agrees, "Yeah, I know dude; you got me with it, during the Chūnin Exams no less!" He calls out his buddy, "I still need to kick your ass for embarrassing me, damn it!"

Before anyone could ask the Inuzuka to settle down, Naruto challenges, "Go ahead and try Kibble, but know this: when we fought, my chakra was fucked up by Orochimaru. Only Jiraiya the Ero-sennin noticed it and reversed whatever his ex-teammate did and what follows is recent history." Most are shocked to hear this, since one has a very hard time fighting with whacky chakra. Lee being an exemption because he cannot access his chakra; save the Hachimon.

The dog-boy barks, "It's on Fishcake!"

Both boys stare each other down in anticipation of an all-out spar, but Neji cuts in, "Kiba-san, we were just released from the hospital today. In your current state and that of your canine partner, Naruto would easily defeat you without resorting to his lewd display that he calls a jutsu."

"Admit it Neji," the male blond slyly says, "you like it." They go back and forth for about a minute then turn away from each other with a 'humph', although Naruto glimpses a slight blush from the stoic Hyūga, causing the younger to yell, "Aha! I was right!"

The Branch Hyūga mutters, "Damn it." (Hello, he can see through the smoke with Byakugan, but Naruto knows the details thanks to a couple of magazines and of course Icha-Icha.)

During the Neji mini-spat, the Jōnin are wondering if Naruto and Kiba were really fighting or just play-fighting. This causes the lazy genius to mutter, "Troublesome, they're all play-fighting. It's a guy thing; and Naruto and Kiba have been doing this for years. My guess is that Neji is doing this because Naruto earned his respect." 'That and Neji really can't do that with his teammates or anyone in the Hyūga clan.' Sure enough, the three aforementioned arguers burst out laughing; well Neji smiles due to the fact that open emotion is un-Hyūga-like and his discipline is high even amongst the Hyūga.

The young Chūnin smirks, "Told you so, even Neji got involved." This shocks everyone, since only one person amongst the group has _ever_ seen Neji smile but that was over 10 years ago: shy Hinata. Because it was Naruto that cracked through the façade, she falls even more in love with him and he's _still_ none the wiser. (Naruto may not understand women, but Jiraiya will fix that soon enough.)

All commotion stops long enough for food orders to be placed. As could be expected, Chōji orders a bounty of food (can't blame him there as he just got out of the hospital and he needs to restock his stores for his jutsu). Given the fact that Chōji would win any eating contest now by default due to needs, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Gai have a competition to see who can eat first. Fortunately, a quarter of the restaurant was reserved for them because of the six Jōnin, the seven lower-ranking clan members, and to some degree Naruto (they still some haters out there but not the restaurant owners or their employees).

Shizune comments, "It seems like the ten of you know each other enough. First aid can be a bit tricky, especially in the field, but that's why Tsunade-sama wants all shinobi to know first-aid and to have more medic shinobi available; her goal is to have one medic out of no more than 10. Chakra control is premium for a medic, the best types being those that are support compared to combat type like Naruto."

Shino monotones, "I may be a support type but I am ill-equipped to perform medical jutsu due to my insects. However any wounds I receive heal efficiently therefore I do not worry."

"I see it um as a chance to um help more and um get stronger." Hinata stammers, "Don't you agree Naruto-kun, everyone?"

Naruto agrees, "Yeah. Hell, all I can do with my boatload of chakra is create an army of Kage Bunshin, Kuchiyose no Jutsu for the toads, any my personal creation with my cleverness due to pranks. But, I'm looking into learning fuinjutsu besides the basic stuff we learned in the Academy since it's basically ignored nowadays."

Kakashi eye-smiles, "Fuinjutsu involves patience and precision, Naruto; both are things you lack." Naruto growls at the masked pervert who continues, "However, you will be a better shinobi and person if you learn it properly. That and you should learn the lower level jutsu first, it makes learning the higher level ones easier." Naruto catches the subtle hint to the scroll of jutsu, mainly due to knowing a bit on how the former ANBU Commander operates.

Tenten comments, "I know I use storage scrolls for all my weapons, maybe I can learn more fuinjutsu as well?" The question hangs for a bit and the bun-haired girl sighs, "Maybe I should focus on the iryōjutsu first."

"Good call, bun-hair." Anko suggests, "Perhaps in a few years you could do more than fuinjutsu with that blond gaki; hell I might if he becomes a looker by then." Tenten and Naruto both flush at this suggestion; the latter feeling slightly crept out again.

Before Naruto could retort, the bowl-cut Jōnin yells, "Anko-san, how could you suggest such acts that lack youthfulness!" Gai booms, "Why must you try to corrupt the Springtime of Youth for these young shinobi? They need not know about such acts at this time!"

Kurenai sighs (before Naruto still could react), "Gai, you're overreacting here. Sexual Education is covered in the final year of the Academy for all students and separated by gender. As Jōnin sensei, we should answer any additional questions our students may have and not tease suggestively Anko; from here it looks like you're coming on to Naruto."

Anko shamelessly admits, "Kid's got a serious pair on him, neither Ibiki nor I could intimidate him."

Kakashi adds, "Ibiki told me that not only did Naruto have the balls to challenge his mind game, he left his test completely blank except for his name."

Everyone else turns to Naruto for an explanation, "Well, I couldn't just blatantly cheat and I wasn't going to let someone give me answers and have them caught too." Everyone else figured out who he was referring to as they knew who sat next to him. "Kage Bunshin would have been too obvious and I didn't know that trick until the past week when Ero-Jiraiya told me in the hospital." He pauses then changes tone, "Kakashi could have told me before the Chūnin Exams but he was too worried about the banshee not showing and training the emo with pink-eye." Naruto huffed with bitterness being evident in his voice. Everyone but Shino, Neji, and Kakashi at least chuckle, giggle, or burst out laughing; those three thinly smile as Shino and Kakashi have theirs hidden from view by high collar or mask(s).

The fun at the traitors' expense comes to a close as the food arrives. Two people have all the food for the kunoichi, Asuma, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino; another has the Spandex Twins covered; a fourth person has the food for Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto; and finally one person covers Chōji. The ANBU Commander-level Elite Jōnin cries inside as three of the four members of the Academy's all-time ditching team, including the king, seriously intend to (and eventually do) put a Kyūbi-sized dent into his bank account. _'Good thing I did those three S-rank assassination missions in the last week; all that cash is going for this meal. At least Gai has to cover his team and Anko and Shizune cover themselves, otherwise I would be hurting even worse.' _

Naruto barely edges Kiba in the eating contest (Naruto has a stomach to compare to any Akimichi, and Kiba barely kept up due to just getting out of the hospital because we all know that hospital food sucks), with the Spandex Twins tying each other and being too full to 'exhibit their youth'. (That and it's WAY too creepy to write!)

Gai booms, "My youthful taijutsu and conditioning will be done in groups. The three kunoichi will perform theirs together, Shino and Shikamaru will be paired, Neji will be with Kiba and Chōji, and the youthful Naruto should join Lee and me on our youthful morning workout regimen, at 0500." Naruto inwardly groans at the thought of early-morning anything, but knows that it will be intense. The bowl-cut Jōnin continues, "Each of you will also improve your taijutsu in pairs, with a different person each time and it will be straight taijutsu only, no chakra, weapons, or ninjutsu." The only person that doesn't have any inhibition about this is Lee.

Asuma follows, "I will increase your analytical and strategizing abilities by playing shogi. However, Shikamaru and Shino can challenge each other in lieu of me due to their strength in this area."

"Typical lazy Asuma, almost as bad as Kakashi and the Nara clan's males," Kurenai chides. "I will teach the various methods of genjutsu evasion, and possibly low-level genjutsu to those that can handle it. Only Lee is immune due to his lack of chakra, meaning his teammates should pay attention in breaking him of one. I can tell that Naruto will be the toughest case due to his massive reserves, barely enough control, and lack of training on the subject." Said blonde is on the receiving end of curious looks, but he shrugs them off with indifference.

Shizune spiels, "I will be teaching first aid, especially on the battlefield, and the girls will also be learning iryōjutsu due to their precise chakra control." Before Naruto could retort about his healing, the Jōnin medic nips in the bud, "This is about not only patching yourselves up, but your teammates as well. Even teammates just for a mission can benefit by knowing that you can patch them up in a pinch. Now you should understand, Mister-I'm an-ultra-fast-self-healer." Naruto beams as the last part was aimed at him.

"I can teach you brats some stealth tactics, if I feel up to it." Anko hisses, "So far, only one of you has impressed me enough and that person definitely has a set of stones."

"Either that was a figure of speech," Naruto deadpans, "or you've been stalking me."

"Okay, that's enough of that Anko." Kakashi eye-smiles, "I think tomorrow is a nice day to start the training. Those of you just released from the hospital should take it easy the next few days." The Jōnin leave instructions on where to meet for the various training. Gai is Training Field 9, Kurenai is Training Ground 8, Shizune is inside the hospital for the iryōjutsu, and in the hospital courtyard for basic first aid, Asuma has his setup in a small building close to Training Grounds 1-10, and Anko tells just Naruto to meet her at Training Field 7 which is closest to the Monument Stone that Kakashi stares at. Kakashi concludes, "This congregation is officially over as the bill is paid, later."

Kakashi leaves and everyone else thinks, _'Damn, and we never got to see his face! What (the hell) does it look like?'_ (The part in parenthesis denotes that only some like Naruto add that part.)

Lee and Gai burst out next, as they 'enjoy the Springtime of Youth'. Shizune reports to Tsunade, Naruto goes to train, Asuma and Kurenai sneak away to her place for 'intense training', Anko attempts to grab a mission, and everyone else goes home for training.

* * *

><p>After Naruto is finished with his training for the day, he stops home and notices something wrong with his plant. Naturally he frets, <em>'Damn it, what can I do? Wait, maybe Ino might know; her family owns a flower shop. Yeah, that's where I'll go.'<em>

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto enters and hears, "Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop. How may I help," the speaker recognizes him and calls him out, "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Hey Ino," Naruto answers, "I hope you can help me figure out what's wrong with my plant because I think it's dying."

She looks at the plant and is baffled, "Naruto, I've never quite seen a plant like this one. Do you mind if we hold on to it for you? We can help find out what's going on with it and learn more."

"I would want it back." He counters, "Do you promise to take care of my plant? I've had it for five years and I like that plant."

"This is a more surprising side of you Naruto. I never expected you of all people to have an interest in plants. I'll try my best to take care of your plant." Ino sighs, "I'm curious, how are you holding up? I know that I'm sad and pissed that they left Konoha for that traitor Orochimaru. Sakura was my best friend, but yet she chose him over Konoha; it's like I barely knew her."

Naruto stiffens, "You're not the only one. They were my teammates, and emo boy runs off to that snaky pedophilic bastard with his biggest fangirl following him. What really hurts the most is that they almost fucking killed me to 'gain power' or some other bullshit, and they damn near did me in too. They are traitors and if I ever see them again, I will go for the kill."

"You're not alone, Naruto." Ino reassures him, "You have friends to help you. Personally, I wasn't a good friend to you in the past, and I apologize."

"Don't worry about it, Ino." Naruto replies, "I wasn't either, but I'm willing to try harder to be a good friend to all my friends, and I think this helped our friendship."

Ino confirms, "I agree. Don't overdo your training okay? I'm sure you don't want to wind up back in the hospital."

Naruto shudders at the thought of the hospital and comments, "It's getting pretty late and I should head home."

"Yeah," Ino agrees, "I need to let my parents know about your plant anyways. See you later Naruto."

As Naruto leaves he says, "Good night, Ino, and thanks for helping with my plant." Naruto arrives at his apartment sooner than he thinks and goes to sleep, knowing he'll need it if he has any hopes of keeping up with Gai and Lee.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I get this chapter done, as the idea bug keeps biting my ass at every turn. I do have some ideas for the harem, although suggestions with solid rationale are appreciated as well as constructive criticism. Flamers are put in green spandex and thrown in between Gai and Lee during their sunset genjutsu (traumatizing for life for any straight man, even Tsunade hasn't threatened Jiraiya with that). Enough of my ranting, see you next update.


End file.
